Doppelganger
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: When Naruto's rage is awoken he snaps watch out world Naruto's not playing around.


Doppelganger

When Naruto's rage is awoken he snaps watch out world Naruto's not playing around.

Chapter: 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

It was a great day in the village hidden in the leafs. The sun shone brightly on the village and it was the morning sun that woke up Naruto Uzumaki. He yawns as he heads to the shower where he takes a warm shower. He gets out and puts on his orange jumpsuit he always wore and headed for the ninja academy no one could have suspected what would happen that day. "Ah Naruto just in time for class today please take a seat." Naruto nodded to Iruka who smiled at the boy as Naruto made his way to the back of the class and sat by himself. The bell rang and Iruka started his lecture which Naruto promptly tuned out. As they were nearing break one of the kids in front of him suddenly passed him a note. Naruto blinked at it but shrugged and took it. He saw it was to him from Sakura. Naruto started to smile as he had a crush on the girl and opened the note. 'Dear Naruto meet me at break I have something I want to tell you.' Naruto's heart skipped a beat could she have finally given in to him and his charm now Naruto couldn't wait for the last few minutes to pass that would allow him to go outside and maybe win Sakura's heart. If he had been paying attention he would have seen Ino and Sakura giggle to one another after he read the note and known something was up. Finally the bell rang for break and Naruto almost jumped out of his seat as he saw Sakura and the others start to walk out. He casually walked down to the exit and followed his class mates. He made it outside and started to look around as he walked and finally spotted her. Sakura was standing by a tree and smiled when she saw him. Naruto walked over but before he could say anything she motioned for him to follow her so he did. Once again if he had been paying attention he would have noticed some of the class chuckling behind his back. Sakura lead him away from prying eyes and then turned to him.

"Naruto I called you out her for a reason."

"Yeah I know Sakura-chan what for?"

"Well I wanted you to know how I felt for you." Naruto starts to blush.

"Really?"

"Yeah Naruto I think I…Hate your guts." Naruto was taken aback as Sakura suddenly kicked him in the balls.

"Nice one forehead."

"Thanks pig." Sakura turns to Naruto. "Did you really think _I_ would love _you_ what an idiot."

"Yeah I mean come on Naruto how stupid are you to think Sakura or _anything_ would love a loser like you is pathetic come on Sakura let's leave the loser to cry like a baby."

"Ha yeah let's get going." The two girls laugh as they walk off and Naruto does start to cry and then suddenly blacks out. When he opens his eyes he is no longer in the woods but in some type of sewer.

"What the how'd I get here?" He sensed something behind him and turned only to look slack jawed at what he saw. It was him but he was darker and seemed to radiate power and fear. "What the?"

"Indeed I have waited for this meeting for a long time Naruto."

"Um but were the same person right?" The dark entity chuckled.

"Oh how wrong you are I would have never allowed that bitch to humiliate me."

"Hey Sakura is not a bitch."

"Wow defending her even after she treated you like dirt how _pathetic_."

"Why don't you just shut up and tell me how to get out."

"Oh now I can't have you doing that you makes 'us' look weak and pathetic enough already I will be taking control for a bit until you wise up to the world brat."

"This is my body you can't have control."

"Correction it's 'our' body and you need to think on things for a bit before you go back out there so I will _be taking over_ if you like it or not." The dark Naruto punches Naruto in the gut and then knees him knocking him out. "You truly are pathetic aren't you our parents would be rolling in their graves if they knew this." Dark Naruto drags Naruto down the corridors until he reaches a room which he throws Naruto into. "Stay here and watch how things get done." Dark Naruto closes the door and locks it before walking off. Suddenly Naruto opens his eyes and grins a cruel grin. "Finally alright brat I hope you pay attention in there." He chuckles a bit before getting up and walks back to the break area. He sees most of the kids now openly laughing at him. Suddenly a kid one year ahead walks over to him.

"Oh man what a loser you are to fall for something so stupid." Naruto just smirks and faster than most can see knees the kid in the balls. He screams like a little girl and falls down clutching them.

"I may have fallen for some stupid gag but at less I didn't scream like a little bitch when it happened."

"Hey what's going on over here?"

"He attacked me." The kids voice was still high pitched and now people were snickering at him.

"Naruto Uzumaki is this true?"

"Yeah so what bitch got what he deserved."

"You little." The kid balled up his fist but didn't attack.

"Naruto come with me." Naruto just smirked at the kid as he and the instructor walked away. The instructor leads Naruto to Iruka's office. "Iruka-san a moment of your time." Iruka sighed as he saw Naruto who was smirking.

"Who he prank now?"

"No he kneed another student in the balls."

"What Naruto is this true?"

"Yeah so what."

"Naruto why did you do that?"

"He and the others were mocking me he got what he deserved Iruka-sensei." Iruka sighed as the other instructor smirked.

"I believe he should be expelled Iruka-san."

"No if we did that every time some of our students got into fights we'd never have any students." His smirk quickly disappeared.

"Iruka-san quit being so protective of him he's only a dem-."

"Shut up right now." The man shuts up as Naruto smirks. "Naruto will be punished but by me not one of you idiots now get out." The man growls but leaves. Iruka sighs. "Naruto you will be held after class for an hour today got it."

"Yes sir." Naruto sighed as the bell rang and class resumed. After another two hours that bored the evil Naruto even more than the original class ended and Naruto's detention began. Iruka watched him as he did the work for that day and actually finished it before he had to leave.

"Ok Naruto that's it for today."

"Thank you Iruka-sensei."

"Goodbye Naruto." Naruto just waved a dismissive hand over his shoulder as he walked out.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Wow this seems weird

Rogue: Yeah well please read and review


End file.
